The Plan
Log Title: The Plan Characters: * Brawl * Vortex * Swindle * Shockwave * Onslaught Location: Meeting Room - First Floor - Trypticon Date: October 21, 2013 TP: Nuclear Harvest TP Summary: With the Decepticons' energy reserves in Polyhex destroyed, they need a new way to supplement raids, and fast. Scrapper has worked out plans to build a super-reactor on Cybertron, but he needs energy, equipment, and fissionable materials. To that end, Decepticons are staging raids on nuclear power plants. The Autobots must stop them, not only to keep the Decepticons from getting a new source of energy, but also to keep them from causing an accidental nuclear meltdown. Category:2013 Category:Logs Category:Nuclear Harvest TP As logged by Brawl - Monday, October 21, 2013, 9:18 PM Meeting Room - First Floor - Trypticon Onslaught says, "of course it'll be 'fun', Vortex. But before we can have fun, we'll have our work cut out for us. Shockwave, when you've memorized the list, We'll need to discover where the world's nuclear power plants are, or nuclear powered vessels. Select two targets, or however many you desire, with the parts we need, and I shall come up with a plan." "Yeah, 'fun'," Swindle says, "The best part will be getting all the stuff together. Or beating up the Autobots. I'm split on which." "They will come," Shockwave states, "If they have any inkling of what we are up to. They are entirely too predictable not to." Turning away from the monitor, Shockwave's optic begins to flash rapidly. LOOK OUT HE'S GONNA BLOW AHHHHH! A solid light hologram emits as he processes data, forming a holographic map that begins to rush across the United States. "The Palo Verde Nuclear Generating Station in Tonopah, Arizona still functions. Some of the necessary parts can be found there." Then the map shifts, distorts, and BAM! We're in Russia. "The Novovoronezh Nuclear Power Plant has undergone several renovations to keep its units running. As such, the parts will be more modern. The rest can be found there." The holograph disappears: "I will compile alternatives, should the operations meet with less than 100 percent success. This world does not want for nuclear power generators. That is certain." Brawl stares off into space, dreaming of anger and violence. Vortex grins. "I call dibs on the Russia plant!" he syas. He grins at Swindle, almost smirking. "If you make it worthwhile Swindle, I *might* get some salvage for you..." "So, more than likely, the one in Russia will have more reliable parts." Onslaught says to Shockwave. "Vortex, Swindle, I want you both scouting the area Novovoronzeh Nuclear Power plant, and scanning it. Vortex from the air, Swindle from the ground. You are not to engage, nor are you to take any side trips.....SWINDLE!" He says glaring at Swindle. But then he looks at Brawl. "Brawl, I want you scouting the Palo Verde Nuclear Generating Station. You are NOT to shoot at it....." <> Air Commander, Starscream announces suddenly,"megatron! I have returned!" Brawl doesn't realize that he's being addressed, and continues to dream of punching all the things. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Starscream?!" Onslaught says, "BRAWL!" <> Plunder says, "Returned from? Did you bring me something?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Where in the Pits have you been?!" <> Lord Megatron says, "You'd better have a good explanation for your disappearance, Starscream." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Lord megatron....." <> Trypticon reports, "Incoming Quintesson ship detected." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""Of course its me, fools! And no I didn't bring anything back but myself!" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "What the scrap!?" <> Plunder says, "That is disappointing." Shockwave stares at the group, having given the needed data. The silence is intentional, of course. Because Starscream has decided to wander home. The prodigal son. Fascinating. Or it was, until the alert went off. <> Combaticon Vortex says, "What the slag?! Starscream I'm blaming you for this!!" <> Shockwave says, "Starscream. I trust your return, and the arrival of a Quintesson vessel, are mere coincidence." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""...and the rest if the seekers missing. no scrap Onslaught" Onslaught actually walks up and SMACKS Brawl on the head. "BRAWL! WAKE YOUR AFT UP!" Brawl doesn't seem to pick up on being yelled at, or what's going on on channel. <> Air Commander, Starscream says quickly, "Wait! Don't fire on that ship! Its us!" Vortex looks around suddenly. "What the slag is going on?!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Oh, this should be good..." <> Plunder says, "We should fire to be sure..." Onslaught sends a radio transmission. <> Lord Megatron says, "Valour! Dispatch an escort to bring that ship in at once. At the slightest deviation from the proscribed course, blow it out of the sky." <> Air Commander, Starscream asks, "Blaming me for what, Vortex?" <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""shut up, plunder!"" Onslaught sends a radio transmission. <> Shockwave says, "Trypticon, be prepared to assist Valour if necessary. Stand by." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Everything. Because I can, and it's usually your fault anyway!" <> Plunder says, "Interesting sending in the New Boss to save the old Boss." <> Plunder says, "I wonder if Valour ever figured out who ordered him to have inferior armor..." <> Air Commander, Starscream stammers a bit, "But Megatron, its me on that shop. And the rest missing right now. Don't fire!" <> Air Commander, Starscream adds, "Shut up, Vortex!" <> Combaticon Vortex cackles. <> Lord Megatron says, "Report to my office at once, Starscream, upon your return. Send your Seekers to medbay for examination and repair." <> Air Commander, Starscream seems to replay <> Air Commander, Starscream says, "....what plunder just said, "what new boss?" <> Air Commander, Starscream answers megatron, "As you command ...leader." Onslaught sends a radio transmission. <> Plunder says, "Well, when the CO is missing the XO takes over....So Valour is...Well, I guess was the old Boss. I wonder if Valour accessed your files and if so, what did he find? Would he use it now, or later...So many questions...." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""What?" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "You were missing, Starscream! Someone had to take your job!" Onslaught sends a radio transmission. <> Plunder says, "And Valour had access to your files." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""Wheres me Ajutant" <> Plunder says, "Now was Valour a good little 'Mech...or maybe, just maybe...he thought...I wonder what Starscream is up too..." Onslaught ponders something and chuckles a little bit. "Shockwave.....designate a third site. One that might be important, or important looking...." <> Air Commander, Starscream says, ""Plunder, shut up!" <> Combaticon Vortex is cackling, vastly entertained. <> Plunder chuckles. "By your Command." Shockwave processes! Please wait. Elevator music. "The GRR-1-5 MW research reactor at the Demokritos National Centre for Scientific Research in Athens, Greece. It is the largest research center in Greece. The fleshlings will assume we are after some sort of new project there." Vortex looks like he's doing a Brawl impression - he got distracted by the sudden chaos on the coms, and is now chuckling to himself. Onslaught nods. "And the perfect place for Megatron and Starscream to assault." he then chuckles to Shockwave. 'And, of course, with Megatron and Starscream at that facility, we'll get the dregs of the Autobot forces....... Shockwave states the obvious, for the sake of stating it. Someone has to. Otherwise, Brawl would never hear anything. Not that he ever does anyway. "They will prove too tempting a target. And are too dangerous to ignore." Swindle smiles and nods, while mentally cooking up some scheme to profit from this. Onslaught says, "Exactly. Meanwhile, we head into the other two facilities and grab the parts we need for Scrapper." he then points to Swindle. "The parts for Scrapper first, your own profit second, Swindle. If any of the parts go missing, You will regret it."" Swindle mumbles while hanging his head, "Fine." He fidgets a little uncomfortably. Vortex chuckles. "Don't worry Swindle. As long as you leave the needed parts alone, I'm sure there'll be enough for you." Brawl sighs, cracking his massive knuckles. "I'm bored," he says suddenly. "Yeah, well, I hope so," Swindle mutters. He glances at Brawl. "Bored? How about beating up some holographic Autobots in the training room once Onslaught's finished talking to us?" Onslaught looks to Brawl. "Seriously, Brawl? I just gave you an assignment and you're BORED!? MAYBE if you paid attention, you wouldn't be bored!" Brawl shouts, "Maybe if you'd talk less and fight more, Swindle wouldn't be talking about fighting FAKE Autobots." Vortex sighs. "Slag Brawl, we're gonna be kicking Autobot aft soon!!" "A sound plan, Onslaught," Shockwave says, unsurprised. Granted, he's Shockwave. He could have just killed Optimus Prime and turned his head into a Snocone machine and he'd sound the same way. "And Brawl," Shockwave adds, "If you are displeased with your assignment, then I am certain that Ravage can be dispatched in your stead." Brawl shouts, "What assignment?" Vortex reaches over to bash Brawl in the head. >> Vortex succeeds with his generic combat roll on Brawl. << Brawl roars and spins around, lashing a punch at Vortex for the playful bop. >> Brawl strikes Vortex with Punch. << Vortex yelps as Brawl cracks him across the face. "Ow, slaggit Brawl! Dumbaft!" He winds up to give Brawl a nickel-plated knuckle sandwich. >> Vortex strikes Brawl with Punch. << Onslaught slams his fist into the table. "KNOCK IT OFF! BOTH OF YOU! BRAWL! If you're bored now, I can make you really bored by stripping you of your ammunition! VORTEX! Knock it off or I put you in the brig!" Brawl looks at Onslaught and nods. Nonetheless, he lashes out a sucker punch at Tex without looking. >> Brawl misses Vortex with Bash. << Vortex grumbles. "I was just giving as good as I got Onslaught." he protests, but looks like he'll back off. And the Brawl tries to sucker punch him. "Oh, why you!!" He lunges at his teammate. Shockwave says something very simple, though he didn't exactly envy the Combaticon commander his task: "Onslaught, get your soldiers under control. I will continue my investigation of other potential targets, should the first strikes fail to obtain all of the necessary parts." >> Vortex misses Brawl with Bash. << Brawl fades to the side, moving pretty agily for someone who is literally the team's tank. Twisting as he moves, he lashes a hammer-punch at Tex's head as he lunges past. >> Brawl misses Vortex with Blow. << >> Onslaught misses Brawl with Sonic-Stun . << "Stay still so I can beat some sense into you!" Vortex dodges out of the way as Brawl attempts to smack him again. "Missed me!" he taunts, striking at his teammate's leg. Brawl jumps as a sonic stun blast washes over him... doing little direct damage, but getting his attention enough that he breaks off his attack on Vortex. >> Vortex misses Brawl with Kick. << Onslaught points his gun at Brawl and shoots at him, literally trying to stun him into stopping his attack on Vortex. However, Onslaught's aim is bad today, but he still is yelling at Brawl and Vortex. "KNOCK IT OFF!" Brawl moves out of the way at Tex's kick, but then stands as if it's TEX causing all the trouble and he's just a loyal troop following orders. Vortex grumbles again, but finally gets the idea and stands up straight, crossing his arms and glaring at Brawl. "He started it!" he says, sounding like a ten year old blaming his older brother. Onslaught says, "I don't care WHO started it, I'm FINISHING it! Our enemies are the Autobots, not each other. Brawl, I don't CARE how bored you are, disobey my orders again, and I'll have Shockwave find us another COmbaticon, THEN we'll see how FUN it is when you're Lasercore is under Bruticus' foot! Vortex! Don't hit your fellow Combaticons again! I don't care if Brawl DOES make it tempting. We're a team! We're brothers! I understand that there are internal squabbles sometimes, but you really feel the need to fight, take it to the arena. NOT when I'm briefing you for a mission!" he then stares at Brawl, which I just GAVE you your assignment! Are you paying attention NOW, Brawl?"" Brawl shouts, "Yeah. I am now. Whodaya want me to kill?" Vortex grumbles. "Yes, sir." Shockwave could do that, yes. More likely, he'd use the laser core in some horrible experiment to replicate that singing Sunflower from Plants vs. Zombies. Tread carefully, Brawl. Onslaught says, "You're not killing anyone yet, Brawl." he then rolls his head. "You know what Brawl, Head to the Arena and do a bit of target practice." he rubs his helm. "Brawl gives me a headache." he then turns to Vortex and Swindle. "Vortex, you, Swindle and Blast Off are to scout the three sites Shockwave mentioned. The last one, I want Blast Off to handle, and I want him to be obvious about it." Brawl shouts, "I can be obvious!" Onslaught says, "But I don't want you shooting at anything yet!" Brawl sighs. "Fine. I'll go practice." He slinks off to kill things in pretend. Vortex nods. "Right. I'll go to Russia." he says, glaring at Brawl. He's still miffed that his teammate hit him! "Masterfully handled," Shockwave says. Of course, with his voice, he could be sincere. Or sarcastic. Or tired, "Keep me informed of their progress. When the strikes occur, I want an inventory of the parts obtained. We will fill in holes as necessary. Now, if that is all, Onslaught, I will leave you to your operation." Onslaught nods to Shockwave. "if Megatron decides to assist on the operation, Shockwave, I want you to head for the Arizona site with a select team, preferably Soundwave and his cassettes." "Acknowledged, Onslaught," Shockwave replies, turning to walk out. <> Lord Megatron says, "Onslaught! Report to my quarters at once. I have trash that needs to be taken to the brig." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "...Is that trash named Starscream?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Yes Lord Megatron." Onslaught goes to Main Chamber - First Floor - Trypticon. Onslaught has left. <> Lord Megatron says, "It is, indeed." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Excellent!" <> Combaticon Vortex says, "...Although I do wonder where he's been and how in the Pits he got a Quintesson ship!" <> Lord Megatron says, "Perhaps once he's incarcerated properly you can question him, Vortex. Valour, secure the Quintesson shuttle. Hook, I want a full accounting of who else has returned from seeming death." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Brawl, Swindle, Vortex, Blast Off, Meet me at Megatron's Quarters. Weapons at the ready." <> Pvt Brawl says, "Aw, mech! On my way." <> Combaticon Vortex says, "Yes sir!" <> Swindle says, "gotcha" Brawl heads to Megatron's quarters.